gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Wer ist im Bilde?
|Nächste= }} Wer ist im Bilde? ist die zwölfte Episode der ersten Staffel von Glee. Der Glee Club soll in diesem Jahrbuch kein Foto bekommen. Eigentlich ist dies auch allen Schülern recht, aber Will kann Figgins überzeugen, dem Glee Club eine Viertelseite zu geben, die für zwei Mitgieder des Glee Clubs ausreicht. Niemand außer Rachel will aber auf das Foto. Rachel findet heraus, dass der Schulfotograf Statisten für eine Matratzenwerbung sucht und die Glee Kids sehen dies als ihre Chance berühmt zu werden. Jedoch sieht Sue die Werbung und findet heraus, dass ein Glee Club, der zuvor für Werbung bezahlt wurde, nicht an Wettkämpfen teilnehmen darf. Jedoch wurden die Glee Kids nicht bezahlt, sondern sie bekamen Matratzen geschenkt, die sie noch nicht genutzt hatten. Weil aber Will eine der Matratzen benutzt hatte, weil er herausgefunden hatte, dass Terri ihn die ganze Zeit angelogen hat, muss er als Leiter zurücktreten, damit die New Directions bei den Sectionals teilnehmen dürfen. Handlung Sue überzeugt Figgins davon, dem Glee Club dieses Jahr kein Foto im Jahrbuch zu gestatten. Die Kids finden dies gut, da das Foto immer von den Footballern und den Cheerios verschandelt wird. Nur Rachel möchte unbedingt ins Jahrbuch. Will, der im Glauben ist, dass sich alle auf das Foto freuen, versucht Figgins umzustimmen, doch der gibt nicht nach und sagt, dass er 1000$ für eine Seite im Jahrbuch bezahlen muss. Will schließt einen Kompromiss und kauft nur ein Viertel einer Seite. Allerdings können nur zwei Mitglieder des Clubs auf das Bild. Nach einer Abstimmung stellt sich heraus, dass alle Rachel gewählt haben. Da Will allerdings noch einen zweiten Vertreter haben möchte, gibt er ihr die Aufgabe sich jemanden auszusuchen. Jedoch ist das nicht ganz so einfach da sich alle dagegen streuben: Mercedes behauptet ein Fest zu haben, welches erst in einigen Monaten ist; Artie meint, wenn Rachel sich herunterbeugt, damit sie gleich groß sind, sieht man ihre Speckröllchen; Brittany will das Foto später selbst verschandeln.thumb|left|Rachel und Finn singen "Smile" Schließlich geht Rachel zu Finn und sagt, dass er der perfekte Anführer ist und dass wegen ihm der Glee Club überhaupt das ist, was er nun ist, weil sonst nie die Cheerios und Footballer im Glee Club diesen beigetreten wären. Finn lässt sich überzeugen und gemeinsam mit Rachel singt er später Smile. Jedoch haben die Footballer, die nicht im Glee Club sind, mitbekommen, dass Finn auf dem Foto sein wird und gehen mit Markern auf ihn los und sagen, dass sie ihn später dann nicht mehr bekritzeln müssten.thumb|Die Glee Kids bei "Jump." thumb|left|"Jump"Bei dem Fotoshooting taucht Finn nicht auf, sodass Rachel sich doch allein ablichten lässt. Rachel findet heraus, dass der Fotograf einen Werbespot für ein Matratzengeschäft drehen wird und der gesammte Club wird, dank Rachel, in diesem Werbespot mitspielen. Die Glee Kids denken, dass sie nun berühmt werden können, aber sie finden den vorgefertigten Text schrecklich. Schließlich performen sie für die Werbung Jump und die Macher sind begeistert und die Glee Kids optimistisch, dass sie vielleicht irgendwann im Showbiz durchstarten können. Will macht inzwischen eine schreckliche Entdeckung, er findet Terri's "falschen Babybauch" in einer Schublade und konfrontiert sie damit. Er verlässt sie sofort, da er nicht verstehen kann, warum sie so etwas macht. Er geht zum Schlafen in die Schule, wobei er einen Haufen Matratzen findet, wobei er nicht weiß, dass dies der Lohn ist, denn die Glee Kids für den Werbespot bekommen haben. Er schläft auf einer der Matratzen, weil er nicht mehr zurück zu Terri will. Sue sieht am nächsten Tag den Werbespot der Glee Kids und findet heraus, dass wenn ein Schulchor für eine Werbung bezahlt wird, ihn der Amateurstatus aberkannt wird und nicht mehr an Wettbewerben teilnehmen darf. Sie findet heraus, dass die Glee Kids mit den Matratzen bezahlt wurden und eine davon benutzt wurde. Will gibt zu, dass er in der Schule geschlafen hat. Schließlich fndet er einen Kompromiss, dass die Glee Kids die unbenutzten Matratzen zurückgeben, aber weil er eine davon genutzt hat, als Leiter nicht mitfahren darf, damit die Glee Kids an den Sectionals teilnehmen können. Quinn will unbthumb|left|"Smile"edingt zurück zu den Cheerios und zeigt Sue, dass ihre Uniform noch passt. Sue will aber Quinn nicht zurückholen und Quinn droht damit, dass sie verrät, dass die Geschenke die Sue den Cheerios gemacht, oft bei eBay versteigert wurden und wenn das herauskäme die Cheerios von Wettbewerben ausgeschlossen würden. Daraufhin will Sue Quinn wieder aufnehmen, aber Quinn sagt, dass sie nun doch nicht mehr zu den Cheerios will, aber Suethumb|Jahrbuchfoto des Glee Clubs eine der sechs Seiten im Jahrbuch, die für die Cheerios bestimmt sind, für den Glee Club abgibt. Am Ende wird das Foto vom Glee Club abgelichtet, während im Hintergrund die Glee Kids Smile singen. Das Foto wird wie üblich von den Footballspielern beschmiert. Verwendete Musik *'Smile' von Lilly Allen, gesungen von Rachel Berry und Finn Hudson *'Jump' von Van Halen, gesungen von New Directions *'Smile' von Charlie Chaplin/Nat King Cole, gesungen von New Directions Unveröffentlichte Songs *'When You're Smiling' von Louis Armstrong, gesungen von Rachel Berry Hintergrundmusik *'You Might Think' von The Cars, während Rachels Suche nach einem Co-Captain Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Patrick Gallagher' als Ken Tanaka *'Iqbal Theba' als Rektor Figgins *'John Ross Bowie' als Dennis Halberstadt *'Naya Rivera' als Santana Lopez *'Heather Morris' als Brittany Pierce *'Harry Shum Jr.' als Mike Chang *'Dijon Talton' als Matt Rutherford *'Bill A. Jones' als Rod Remington *'Chuck Spitler' als Randy Cusperberg *'Max Adler' als David Karofsky *'Earlene Davis' als Andrea Carmichael *'James Earl III' als Azimio *'Lauren Potter' als Becky Jackson Trivia *Die Episode wurde in den USA von 8.15 Millionen Zuschauern angesehen. *Eigentlich sollte die Episode im englischen Original Once Upon a Mattress (es war einmal eine Matratze) heißen, wurde jedoch am Ende auf Mattress gekürzt. Dies könnte daran liegen, dass es bereits ein Musical mit dem Namen "Once Upon a Mattress" gab. **Jedoch wurde in Großbrittanien der ursprüngliche Titel verwendet, ebenso in anderen Ländern, wo er entsprechend übersetzt wurde: Erase una vez un colchón in Mexiko und Spanien und Era Uma Vez Um Colchão in Brasilien. *Rachel sagt dem Fotografen, dass er noch nicht ihre "über-die-linke-Schulter-Pose" gesehen hat. In dieser Pose lässt sich Rachel-Darstellerin Lea Michele oft fotografieren. *Das ist die einzige Episode, in der der Mock United Nations Club, die Black Student Union, der Muslim Students Club und der Renaissance Club erwähnt und gesehen werden, was daran liegt, dass Rachel nur Mitglied in den Clubs ist, um sich viele Bilder von sich im Jahrbuch zu sichern. *In Saturday Night Glee-ver wird die Szene, als Rachel den anderen Glee-Clubern von ihrer Idee mit der Matratzenwerbung erzählt, als Flashblack verwendet. *Im Jahrbuch ist zu sehen, dass Sue auch Coach des Kunstspringer-Clubs ist. *Der Jahrbuch-Fotograf hat während des The Glee Projects-Videos zu Firework einen kleinen Auftritt, ebenfalls als Fotograf. *Als Kurt auf dem Klavier spielt, nachdem Mr. Schue Figgins den Scheck gibt, sind die Noten die ersten fünf der C Dur-Tonleiter und dann die ersten fünf der D Tonleiter. Fehler *Unter dem Jahrbuchfoto des Glee Clubs heißt es fälschlicherweise "Nathan Puckerman" anstatt Noah Puckerman, bei Brittany steht kein Nachname, was vermutlich daran liegt, dass dieser erst in der zweiten Staffel, in der Episode Britney/Brittany enthüllt wird, und Tina wird nur als Tina C. angegeben. *Als Will die Matratze auf den Boden wirft, kann man deutlich das rote Kreuz sehen, das den Punkt markiert, an dem er in dieser Szene stehen soll. *In dieser Ausgabe des Jahrbuchs ist das Wort "counselor (Berater)" falsch geschrieben (ein "o" fehlt). Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S1